


Details in Delicacy and General Indecency

by FreakCityPrincess



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Edgeplay, Karias the Stupid Simp Panty Man, Karjak Agenda, Lingerie, Live-written, Lots of Edgeplay, M/M, Modern Kertia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, The Household - Freeform, Vibrators, a fic that's about panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakCityPrincess/pseuds/FreakCityPrincess
Summary: Karias brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, far too close for propriety. “You know your safewords if it becomes too much.”Rajak narrowed his eyes at him. “My endurance would not break so easily.”In which Rajak likes to feel not quite so uptight all the time, Karias asks his ancestors to have mercy, and everyone else thinks the Lukedonian Nobles in their company are weird freaks.
Relationships: Karias Blerster/Rajak Kertia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Modern Kertia Expansion Pack: Keeping Up With the Kertias





	Details in Delicacy and General Indecency

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, a big thank you to everyone on Cadiscord who took part in the channel where I wrote this live over several weeks! ~~It didn't need to take that long, I'm just slow~~
> 
> For context, this fic takes place in the Modern Kertia verse, in which Ragar is alive, Rael grows up in the human world, and Rajak is the leader of the Kertia Clan and Rael's estranged brother. By the point in the story this fic takes place, they've pretty much sorted out their family drama.
> 
> More about associated fics in the end notes, but this is porn without plot and can be perfectly understood as a standalone!

“Keep it down, Rajak. You don’t want anyone hearing us, do you?”

Instead of replying, Rajak turned away from his earnest gaze, arching his back and flinching as Karias rubbed the head of his cock with a thumb, the fingers of his other hand having crept under the delicate seam of the pale blue lace briefs, fucking slowly and steadily into him. Rajak’s knees trembled where they bracketed Karias on either side, one of the slim cloth garters having come loose and hanging to the side. Every muscle in his body was strung beautifully taut, Karias observed appreciatively; merely one of many things about Rajak in these circumstances that stood out in particular today.

He didn’t reply, but the little details gave him away. The dampness clinging to his mask where it still covered half his face; the shape of his parted, softly panting lips underneath; the convulsive little shivers that rocked his body with every press of Karias’s fingers and the precum that already rendered the delicate scrap of fabric wet—all elements working in tandem to produce this immensely desirable picture before him, of Rajak in a state of vulnerability brought by his own hand and naked except for the finest silk and lace engineered with as much attention to detail as Karias paid his companion in the present moment.

Rajak squeezed his eyes shut, shuddering when Karias brazenly ran his tongue along the underside of his cock, still through the panties, his knees attempting to close on reflex. Karias marveled at how hot and tight his friend was around his fingers. When he picked up both the pace he was fisting his cock with and fucking his ass with his fingers, he did so absently as if it was not with strict intent. Rajak gasped brokenly behind his mask, his body tightening irresistibly. A heavy blush painted his cheeks. He didn’t dare raise his gaze. Like this, he was entirely at Karias’s mercy. It felt like an undeserved honor. Would anyone else be permitted to touch Rajak like this, make such outrageous requests as this sort of play and be granted leave to bring him boneless pleasure that countered his ingrained need for alertness and situational awareness?

Scissoring his fingers inside Rajak’s impossibly tight heat, Karias wondered if it was appropriate at all to define their relationship as mere friendship. He was called out of such heedless thoughts when blunt nails dug sharply into his forearm.

“ _Karias_ ,” Rajak muttered through gritted teeth. His tone was authoritative, but his eyes were half-lidded and his breathing was hollow, on the verge of being lost to orgasm.

“Hm? But I’ve only just started.” Entirely too innocent. Rajak treated him to a hard glare that would have worked on the sparring grounds, but had quite the opposite effect when he was pinned to soft sheets under Karias, wrecked and wearing the prettiest lace underthings chosen for him.

“Do not— _ngh,_ do not make me ask again—”

Karias pressed a kiss to his naval, to the pale strip of skin between there and the rim of the panties. He sped the hand wrapped around his cock, ducking with an alarmed laugh when Rajak’s knee almost made contact with his face. They had fallen into bed together enough times now for Karias to be wary of that particular habit.

“I will concede, but this is only a compensation for the rest of today.”

Rajak looked away, refusing to comment. He flinched when a third finger entered him without warning and Karias finally grasped his cock from underneath the material that got in the way, and it wasn’t long at all before his back was arching and he was tripping over the edge with a loud groan muffled mercifully by a palm that flew to his mouth just in time. He shivered through the aftershocks, barely registering how Karias hadn’t pulled away entirely—when he regained enough coherence to blink his eyes open, the first thing he realized was the mess he’d made into Karias’s fist and the briefs, the wetness between his legs that felt more pronounced than usual when trapped in silk and lace.

Karias propped himself up, hovering above him with a heated look in his eyes, red pupils dilated and blatant. It was rare that the Blerster ever looked purely lustful in moments like this—usually Rajak could expect a certain underlying softness in his gaze that stirred greater feelings within himself than he cared to admit—but right now, Karias did project the impression that he wanted far more than just this.

Rajak considered him with narrowed eyes, his breathing slowly returning to normal.

“What is it you have in mind?”

“I know he cheated! Tell him that’s against the rules, Takeo!”

Karias came downstairs to a lively living room, where three modified humans and a young Noble crowded around the TV playing one of those unnecessarily violent video games that Rajak had taken a strange liking to. Rael, as usual, was loud and unreserved, bright in his childish spirits. It both warmed his heart and triggered a quiet melancholy to watch the youngest Kertia in his natural environment; Rael may not have had the easiest upbringing, but he was a free child, not bound from an early age to the strict societal norms of Lukedonia; and he felt sad for the other children of Noble descent, who had never known a life outside of those norms.

“Rael— watch your elbow! Ow!”

“Let me restart the game!”

“No way. M and I won this round fair and—oh, Karias is here.”

“Good morning,” Karias greeted them pleasantly. Rael spared him only a quick nod before going right back to wrestling Tao’s console out of his grip. When the four of them were distracted, he heard quiet footfalls on the stairs behind him.

Rajak's expression was not without its usual stern, hard lines, but it was entirely self-conscious how he tugged at the hem of the thick sweater that was much too large on him.

"This is absurd," he hissed, for Karias only to hear. "Why must you make me wait when there is no urgency to join the others?"

"Oh, but we'll miss out on the good stuff for breakfast," Karias said innocently. "Surely you can hold on a little?"

Rajak stalked past him without comment. Hiding a self-satisfied smile, Karias checked to make sure the thumb-sized remote was lodged safely in his pocket.

It was less than ten minutes later that Tao sternly put an end to their game, getting to his feet and ordering everyone to do their part at preparing breakfast. Rael tried to buy themselves more time with protest but was escorted to the kitchen by Takeo, whom Karias heard quietly telling him that they could be done quickly if they just took charge of setting the table. Tao’s estimate of the time was accurate. No sooner than all four of them had made their exit, Sir Ragar came downstairs, followed shortly by Sir Raizel and Sir Frankenstein. Rajak was sure to be the first one to respectfully bid his father a good morning.

Ragar nodded his acknowledgement and returned the sentiment, only to be promptly startled when Rael shouted for him from the kitchen.

Rajak stiffened. “I will assist—”

“He has asked for me,” Ragar dismissed him. “I will see what it is that he wants.”

Karias looked between the two of them, careful not to outwardly react as Rajak narrowed his eyes at his father’s retreating back, no doubt thinking of chewing Rael out later for such indecorous informality at their father so early in the morning.

He sighed. The Kertias all needed to calm down, but Rajak especially so. His efforts this morning would be for naught if Rajak’s mood was ruined _now_. Karias stepped up next to him.

“Hey, relax. This is just how they operate.”

Rajak looked unimpressed. “Are you suggesting that his crassness towards Father is excusable?”

“Well—it isn’t being crass if it’s the culture in the human world?” Karias sighed. “Look, he doesn’t mean anything by it. And the kitchen looks crowded now, anyway…”

Rajak did not look overly pleased with the implication that there was no room for him to do his sacred household duties, but—there really were too many people preparing breakfast. Sir Frankenstein had retreated to his entirely separate kitchen that existed only to prepare Sir Raizel’s meals, and with the exception of the two of them, everybody was in the main kitchen, which Karias had been banned from by the three modified humans a few days ago after his first disastrous attempt at making souffle pancakes.

Before Rajak could leave of his own accord and find something to do in the kitchen, Karias discreetly thumbed the remote in his pocket, turning the device on. Rajak halted abruptly in his tracks.

They were the only ones in the living room. Even Sir Raizel had left at some point, gone to where Sir Frankenstein was, perhaps, and it left only the two of them and the distant bustle of the household inside the kitchen. Rajak turned to face him slowly, cautiously; acutely aware of the gentle vibrations of the plug lodged deep inside of him.

Karias stepped closer, close enough that the top of Rajak’s head was level with his chin and they almost touched. One hand in his pocket with the remote, the other wrapping loosely around his friend’s wrist at his side. Rajak’s expression settled back into something less affected, but he felt the pull of his fingers clenching, and Karias noted with an unapologetic gaze how his thighs pressed tightly together.

“Here?” Rajak’s voice was lowered so no one else would hear them. It was impossible to completely drown out the other voices in the house; especially so for himself when his every sense was finely tuned to his surroundings and used to a perpetual state of alertness— _restlessness,_ Karias called it. It was also impossible to ignore the wetness between his legs from this morning, pasting the thin material of the utterly immodest briefs to his skin.

“Mm.” Karias brushed a lock of hair from his eyes, far too close for propriety. “You know your safewords if it becomes too much.”

Rajak narrowed his eyes at him. “My endurance would not break so easily.”

“We’ll see, we’ll see,” Karias hummed, drawing away. Rajak almost reached for him, but stopped himself in time. The light tremors also faded, and Karias pulled his hand out of his pocket, showing his empty palm with a playful grin when Ragar chose that moment to emerge from the kitchen.

Rajak immediately straightened, determined in spite of…extenuating circumstances, to show his father the proper respect. Karias stood by respectfully as well, but he wasn’t nearly as stiff, and neither was Ragar, dressed still in sleep clothes and a pair of cotton slippers with protruding bunny-ears. He looked between the two of them, as if he’d caught on that he’d interrupted something.

 _No, please_ , Karias thought to himself. _Please not you._

“I wish to ask something of you, if you will not take offense.”

Karias was pretty sure the hairs at the back of his neck had never stood so rigid before.

“I will not take offense in anything you ask of me, Father.”

His eyes darted to Rajak. He looked far more composed than Karias himself, who was also pretty sure he was regretting every decision he’d ever made that lead up to this point.

Ragar’s expression was impossible to read. “I apologize if I am mistaken, but…”

Karias started praying to his ancestors. He was suddenly immensely grateful that he’d taken the care to memorize every name while receiving his education, so he could make this prayer more personal, although he did not know what dead people could do for him besides prepare his spot in the afterlife among them. He hoped they gave him a property with a nice garden.

“…is it you who prefers tea without milk, or am I thinking of Rael?”

Karias’s soul fell abruptly back into his body from where it had begun to ascend.

“I prefer tea with milk, Father.”

Ragar nodded.

Karias stared slack-jawed as the older Kertia returned to the kitchen without another word. Rajak looked at him strangely.

“It’s—nothing.” Karias wiped his suddenly sweaty palms on his trousers. “Nothing at all.”

He soon found himself marveling at the atmosphere of a crowded breakfast table—something not often found in Lukedonia, and certainly never as lively—as Sir Raizel first took his place at the head of the table, Sir Frankenstein at his immediate right and Sir Ragar at his left. Rael claimed his fixed spot in between Takeo and M-21, pouring himself the last bit of chocolate milk left in the carton and earning protest from Tao, who was handed the empty carton before he realized it was so; Takeo sighed heavily at their antics, Frankenstein shot them a look that said _behave_ in front of his Master, and Rajak stepped at last to take one of the two extra chairs brought to the table since the beginning of their stay.

Discreetly—entirely self-consciously—he pulled his sweater down just a fraction before sitting down. Karias barely remembered to look away before claiming his own spot next to Rajak.

Both flinched when Rael slammed a fist down on the table.

“Hey, what’s up with you two?” he demanded. “The air’s been weird. Did y’all fight?”

Ragar set his fork down and looked disapprovingly at Rael.

“It is not polite to presume or inquire publicly about such things.”

“It’s freaky,” Rael looked down his nose at Karias. “I thought you were okay but now you’re also killing the vibe.”

Karias blinked. “The…vibe?”

“ _Rael_.”

Rael rolled his eyes all the way to the back of his skull, but backed down at Ragar’s stern tone. He returned to his pancakes like nothing had happened, shaking half the bottle of maple syrup onto them, and Karias cast a sideways glance at Rajak.

Rajak, who had yet to touch his food, who had his hands in his lap and stared at the pancakes before him like they’d called his father names.

“Are you alr—”

Rajak aimed a kick at his shin under the table.

Karias’s eyes widened in realization. The vibrator was still on and running.

What followed was a moment of panic in which he tried to reach for the remote, to turn it off because he hadn’t intended for it to work _now_ , but in his haste the remote slipped out of his pocket after he hit one of the settings on accident, and Rajak visibly flinched as the plug inside of him skyrocketed to the highest setting.

_Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck._

M-21 looked up from his oatmeal. For some reason beyond Karias’s comprehension, he had oatmeal for breakfast every day, but that was—not important right now. What mattered was the questioning look he was throwing their way.

“I, uh,” Karias thought fast. “Haha, I stepped on Rajak’s foot by accident…”

“I am not sitting beside you next time,” said Rajak through gritted teeth, picking his cutlery up with an aggressive sweep. His knuckles were white around the stem of the fork as he all but stabbed the plain pancakes with fork and knife, swiftly cutting and decorously enough eating his meal.

Karias bowed his head, shamefully cutting away at his own pancakes. There was no way he could reach for the remote now without being spotted. Rael was staring at them judgmentally anyway. There would be no avoiding his notice.

A stretch of silence descended upon the table. Frankenstein and Raizel seemed immune to everything that had happened so far, almost as if caught in their own little bubble. Rael stole some of Tao’s water while he wasn’t looking, neatly transferring about half to his own glass, and M-21 returned to his bowl of oatmeal and milk without further concern. It was normal. Everything was normal. They wouldn’t be acting normal if they knew, would they? Karias spared another nervous glance at Rajak. He was fully concentrated on finishing his meal, eating in small portions but purposefully as if he had somewhere to be.

“So…,” Tao began into the silence. “Do we have plans for today? Karias? Rael?”

“It would be rewarding to experience more human culture,” said Karias cheerily, though internally he was warring with panic and something akin to arousal. “Right, Rajak?”

Rajak only nodded. Under the table, Karias felt his knee press against his own. Light tremors ran down his leg, and Karias could imagine it was hell with the plug turned up to the highest setting. They had to get out of here fast. He needed a plan to get ahold of that remote.

“Sleep in,” said Rael unapologetically. “I went to school all five days this week. I deserve it.”

“You’re no fun,” Tao pouted. “I went to school all five days too, you know.”

“It’s _different?”_

“Of course it is. I stand in the hot sun watching over you kids while you play truant and hide out in various places—”

Rael cut him off with a warning kick and a pointed gesture in Ragar’s direction. Ragar looked up, detecting some commotion, and Tao in his alarm accidentally knocked over the tray of butter that had been perched in the nerve-wracking position between Takeo’s elbow and Tao’s.

“Shi— _skittles_ ,” Tao swore, earning Sir Raizel’s confused look and Frankenstein’s unamused smile. It was a general rule of thumb not to swear in the Noblesse’s presence. “I’ll just—get that, sorry,”

Rajak stiffened when Tao promptly disappeared from view.

Karias belatedly realized why.

He didn’t think, he acted. ‘Accidentally’ dropping his own fork, Karias made sure to look sheepish before diving under the table as well, praying he could snatch up the remote before Tao spotted it, and he had just managed to wrap his hand around the little device when a pair of wide grey-blue eyes met his from a distance across, at the other end of the table. Tao was trying to scoop up the spilled butter with a tissue.

“Hello.”

Karias blinked uncomprehendingly.

“Hello…?”

Tao pressed a finger to his lips. “No one can know we were here.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“ _Shhh.”_

“I—okay?”

Tao conspiratorially went back to sweeping the butter.

Karias turned the remote off as soon as he emerged with it and the fork, tucking it securely into his pocket, but that turned out to be the worst decision he could have possible made because the sudden stop of the vibrations made every muscle in Rajak’s body that had just now been strung tight with tension finally free to let go and his jittering knee slammed hard into Karias’s own and he was _climaxing_ , the back of a hand pressed to his mouth just in time as his body trembled and fell halfway forwards before he caught himself.

“Rajak?”

Rajak did not dare look up at his father’s concerned tone or expression.

“I apologize.”

Karias paled. This was not how he had anticipated this going at all. By some small mercy Ragar was the only one who’d noticed, but that was bad enough, thank you very much, and he wondered about his ancestors and the place they’d prepare for him in the afterlife—

“I did not think you were susceptible to allergies. Is it the peanut butter?”

Karias had to snap up and look at the oldest Kertia with a slack-jawed and confounded expression at his turn of words.

Rajak, for one, was unmoving. He only stared back at Ragar like a deer in the headlights, utterly incapable of lying to his father.

“Ah, is that so?” Karias started hastily. “You are allergic? I would never have thought so!”

Rajak did not so much as blink. Cold sweat broke out at the back of Karias’s neck.

“Huh, what?” Rael looked at them strangely. “You’re allergic to something? I thought Nobles didn’t have those.”

“They do not, as far as I know,” agreed Frankenstein, his attention diverting from Raizel for the first time.

“They may,” said Ragar simply. “We are not all the same.”

Rael raised an eyebrow. “Sure. Whatever. They were being weird from the start, but nobody listened when I pointed that out.”

Karias laughed, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “Perhaps…we are still worn out from our training yesterday. Please excuse the negative energy.”

“ _Training,_ ” Rael scoffed, stabbing his pancake. He didn’t comment further, trying to consume his breakfast as fast as possible like he wanted to be away from all the rest of them immediately. Ragar sighed at him.

The older Kertia’s eyes met Karias’s, and something about them—

“My son does have a habit of pushing himself too hard during training,” Ragar conceded. “I trust that as his partner in such matters, you will take good care of him.”

Karias smiled, utterly petrified.

“Ah…do not worry, Sir. I will…”

He _knew._

Ragar daintily wiped his hands off a napkin, collecting his empty plate as he stood up. “In any event, we must be moving on with the day now. I trust you and Rajak are in good enough shape to clear the table and wash the dishes?”

Rael snickered. “Hah, that’s what you get for not helping earlier.”

“Rael.”

“What? It’s the truth!”

Takeo smiled into his glass of water. “You were so much help before, Rael.”

“You carried one — _one_ — plate out of the kitchen,” Tao said. “You know clearing the table after is harder work, right?”

“You can’t treat me like this. I went to school the entire week.”

“There is absolutely nothing special about attending school on days you are anyway supposed to,” said Frankenstein, standing up with his own plate and Raizel’s. “Normal students do this.”

“Normal students don’t also train with Father in the mornings—”

“It is an honour to train with Father so often,” said Rajak sharply. Karias wanted to hit his head on the table. He was starting this _now?_

“Haha, Rael never said otherwise…”

“Rajak, Rael.” Ragar regarded them both sternly. “This is no time for conflict. Once you are done here you will both be joining Karias and the trio for a friendly outing, where you will partake in _bonding_. Do not disappoint me.”

“Understood, Father.”

“Fine.”

Ragar left, close behind Frankenstein and Raizel, and Rael unsurprisingly bolted without clearing his own plate, followed by Tao who gave them an apologetic look before jogging off without completely cleaning the butter, and then by M-21 who ate comparatively neatly. Takeo was left with a tired line to his shoulders.

“Do you want any help?”

Karias glanced at Rajak, whose expression was set in careful neutrality.

“Thank you, but I think we can manage.”

Takeo nodded. “If you want to go anywhere in particular, let us know as soon as you’re done here. Tao would hog the day’s schedule with his own plans if nobody contested it.”

“Of course.”

Takeo left, leaving the dining room empty except for the two of them and a load of dishes they were supposed to take care of.

He startled when he heard Rajak push his chair back.

“Ah…” Karias smiled awkwardly. “I am…truly very sorry about that.”

Rajak stood up, not without due caution, but his expression was hard and unamused. Karias neatly swerved out of his way as he snatched the nearest empty dishes and made for the kitchen sink.

“Are you annoyed with me?” Karias trailed after him. “Of course, you have every right, but I really did not mean to make it so difficult, or so risky. If you wish to end this now—”

“Karias.” Rajak set the dishes down in the sink. He did not look up. “I am going to break every bone in your body.”

 _Ah. So this_ will _be my last day here on this Earth after all._

Karias discreetly inched away. “I…I see. How can I make it up to you? Oh, I know! You were eyeing a box-set of washi tape recently, right? I am sure I can get it down, pay for express shipping maybe—”

Rajak yanked the faucet open and grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt, and Karias couldn’t tell if it was over the sound of running water or his own brain sparking that he couldn’t hear himself breathe when Rajak crushed his lips to his.

“Take responsibility,” he demanded, pulling away just enough to grit his teeth. “It is not enough.”

“Not…enough?” Karias inquired dumbly.

“Do I need to make myself clearer?”

Karias reflexively stopped him from closing the gap between them again with all his haste and aggression.

“You are still on board with the original plan?”

Rajak narrowed his eyes at him, but the effect that normally terrifying look had was greatly diluted by the scarlet tinging his cheeks.

“I do not concede defeat so easily. It is insulting you would think otherwise…” Rajak trailed off, his breath catching quietly when Karias settled a hand at the back of his hip, absently brushing over the curve of his ass through the pulled-down thick material of the sweater.

Still without thinking, his mind mostly empty, Karias slipped that hand under the sweater, palming him through his pants. Rajak stilled. His touch was both hot and—incriminating, because he had come earlier and was still half-hard and wet, and Rajak could only groan softly when Karias moved over to his cock, no doubt feeling _everything_.

Instinctively, he pressed his thighs tight together. He could feel how the soft insides of the panties were soaked, clinging to his skin by his own cum, and Karias could tell as well, with the increasingly purposeful manner of his touch.

Rajak flinched when Karias pushed the heel of his palm against the base of his cock, his fingers wrapping intently around the shape of him through his pants. He unconsciously reached for the sink counter for support as his knees felt a little weak—Karias’s eyes brightened with something like inspiration. Before he could process what this meant, the vibrator was turned on and a broken noise found its way out of his throat.

Karias pressed his lips to his neck, turning the device up one setting. His thighs trembled a little. Rajak squeezed his eyes shut and tried to keep his composure as he felt himself starting to grow wet again, precum further dampening the cotton and silk fitted so snugly to the shape of him.

“You like this,” Karias observed, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Which part of it is getting this reaction out of you? Is it that we are out of the bedroom, in a place very much open to discovery? Or, perhaps it is the vibrator alone?”

Rajak groaned, arching his neck to give Karias more access. The dangerous tips of sharp fangs trailed tenderly along the skin.

“Oh my.” Karias withdrew his hand, nearly spurring vocal protest, but Rajak caught himself just in time. He brought his hand up to stare disinterestedly at it. If Rajak couldn’t hear and feel how fast his pulse was also running, he would have bought the act.

Karias shot him a sly smile.

“Don’t tell me you just like being wet in these pretty little underthings.”

Rajak avoided his gaze, but he couldn’t control that his hips grinded into his grip, desperate for some friction and relief. The plug inside of him resonated gently but the vibrations were steady against his sweet spot, and he couldn’t control how his cock was responding, hard and leaking precum he could feel between his legs. Karias rubbed him lightly through his pants, the drag of soft, soaked material on his aching skin making his grip on the counter go white, his free hand flying to Karias’s shoulder for support.

Karias’s other hand on his hip gave his ass a playful squeeze, entirely with intent, and Rajak pushed into his grip further, his body clenching uncontrollably around the plug, which Karias bumped up another setting. He was close, he could feel his orgasm building, and the panties now felt so wet that he was sure he could hear the fabric sticking and coming away from his crotch when his thighs fidgeted, restless, his every muscle locked up with the anticipation of release.

He dug his nails into his friend’s shoulder. “Karias—”

Karias kissed his cheek casually as if they were not doing what they were currently doing.

“Do you want to come, Rajak? Here, where someone might walk in and see you like this?”

“ _Ngh_ —hn, I—”

The vibrations stopped. Rajak gasped brokenly, jerking away from him, and Karias neatly took a step back, displaying both his free hands.

Rajak stared at him with disbelief, perspiration clinging to his brow. “ _What?_ ”

“We have work to be doing here,” said Karias, shrugging. “I don’t want you to get mad at me for interfering with your _duty_.”

He promptly turned around to the sink, washing his hands under the running water.

Rajak stood on unsteady feet, unable to process what had just happened. Having rinsed his hands first, Karias rolled up his shirt sleeves and went about washing the plates in the sink. He hummed a theme from one of their video games as he went about his business, appearing completely unaffected.

Rajak did not have the luxury of looking unaffected when he was the furthest thing from it. He tugged the sweater even further down until the hem reached his thighs, flushing as he thought of how incriminating it would be if he failed to hide his current state from anyone who was not supposed to know. He had narrowly avoided having to lie to his father. It was probably in his best interests to put an end to this now, but…

Strangely, he did not wish to. There had been something undoubtedly exhilarating about Karias speaking so crassly in his ear and only touching him through his clothes; he had also not been _wrong_ that Rajak did not terribly mind being so wet under said clothes, though he was far away from admitting that he enjoyed it. That was singularly absurd.

“Stop standing around,” Karias called, the humour in his voice insufferable now that Rajak knew he was doing this on purpose. “I can’t do this all by myself.”

“One of these days, I am going to break your legs.”

“Don’t antagonize a man who controls your pleasure,” Karias teased, passing him a stack of washed plates to arrange in the shelves.

Rajak treated him to a dirty look.

“This is stupid,” Rael complained. “We have two cars. Why aren’t we taking both cars when there are six people?”

“Technically the car is a five-seater, so that’s not as bad a stat as you think,” Tao pointed out. He snickered. “And you’re like, small-sized, so it really shouldn’t be much of a problem— _ow!_ ”

“Rael,” implored Takeo tiredly. “Please don’t kick the baby.”

“I’m not short! You’re like half a head taller than me!”

Tao rubbed at the shin that’d just gotten kicked, pulling a face. “I am only a baby. You’re hurting a literal baby.”

Rael rolled his eyes. “Baby my ass. I’ve seen the shit on your bookshelf.”

Tao gasped. “Excuse me? That’s high literature, is what it is!”

Takeo sighed, long and heavy. It was barely afternoon and they were already getting started.

“I think a better use of our time would be to figure out our seating arrangements. If we get late we’re going to miss the movie.”

“I’ll drive,” offered M-21, pushing off the garage wall. “My only condition is Tao doesn’t get the passenger seat. Like Tao said, Rael doesn’t take up a lot of space so it wouldn’t be practical for him to sit in the front either.”

Tao reared back in offense, but Rael saw his chance and took it, sprinting to the car, opening the passenger door and diving right in. He locked his door from the inside and treated the rest of them to a shit-eating grin.

“Resourceful, that boy,” commented Karias.

“Do not be impressed by something so juvenile,” said Rajak.

Karias treated him to an exasperated look, which distracted him enough that he didn’t anticipate him slipping a hand around to the back of his pants. Rajak stiffened. His eyes tracked everyone else and found them too busy trying to talk Rael into sitting at the back.

Karias leaned close to his ear. “I have an idea as to where you can sit.”

Rajak frowned, light colour dusting his cheeks. “You are not serious…”

Karias smiled brightly, pulling away. He signaled the others.

“Hey, let the boy have his fun. We can manage just fine at the back.”

Tao and Takeo exchanged a look.

“Are you sure? We _can_ get him to move, you know.”

Rael rolled the shutters down. “No you can’t. I’m a growing child. I’ll grow up short if I stay cramped in the back, and then Father will know it’s your fault.”

“What?” asked M-21 dryly.

“Yeah. He’ll be so mad.”

M-21 shook his head. “We’re late. Let’s just get in the car and go.”

The back of the car was cramped for four people, which left them with little choice but double up on the seating arrangements. After a few limbs met with places they weren’t supposed to, Karias proposed a smart alternative and pulled Rajak into his lap. The back row of the car was immediately rendered comfortable at least for Tao and Takeo.

“Put me down,” said Rajak, sounding utterly unamused. Tao inched away from them in caution of the look on his face. Karias only wrapped his arms around his waist more securely.

“This is the most practical solution.”

“This is undignified.”

He could feel Rajak’s legs lightly trembling, the way they were clenched tight together. He was otherwise doing a good job of keeping his composure but given the state Karias had left him in earlier, he did not truly expect it to last.

“Is everyone settled?” Takeo ventured, no doubt referring to the quietly murderous expression Rajak was wearing.

“Of course. It’s not a long drive anyway, is it?” Karias smiled. “We’ll manage.”

“We will,” said Rajak flatly. Takeo looked the other way fast.

Rael squinted at them in the rearview mirror.

“Oh, ew, are you serious?”

“We would not be in this predicament if you had not claimed the front seat,” Rajak retorted sharply.

“Whatever. Just don’t be gross where I can see it.”

“I would like to drive in peace,” cut in M-21, with a warning look in Rael’s direction. Karias sighed. It seemed they were all still afraid of Rajak. Understandable, given their experiences in Lukedonia, but perhaps Sir Ragar was right arranging these outings so that they may all bond. The car pulled out of the garage.

Rajak was tense in his arms as the car began to move forward. Rael wasted no time in connecting his phone by Bluetooth to the radio, the music that started up so loud that M-21 immediately slapped the volume controller to its lowest setting, but not even their argument that followed could distract Karias from the feeling of having an adorably fidgety Rajak Kertia in his lap.

Rajak could not sit still. His thighs trembled, pressing together as best he could without drawing attention to himself, and Karias could feel the shape of the vibrator’s external handle through all the layers between them, digging into his front.

No doubt also pressing relentlessly into Rajak because of where he was seated, not sitting still inside of him because the car was moving and frequently hitting road bumps which only seemed to happen when M-21 drove. Karias tightened his hold around his waist.

“So,” Tao began into the relative quiet. M-21 had dialed the radio down to a minimum. “Shall we go over the schedule again? This really needs some discussion.”

“We are not cutting out the pet store,” said Rael without looking back.

Tao groaned. “That’s _regular_ shopping! You go there all the time anyway.”

“We are going. To the pet store. Nibbles needs a new chew toy.”

“No she doesn’t. And you shouldn’t be giving a rabbit toys meant for dogs—"

Rael turned in his seat to glare at Tao. “She likes them!”

“You got her a new one last month! This is completely unnecessary!”

Takeo sighed. “Rael, is this why your pocket money runs out so fast?”

“Unacceptable,” said Tao indignantly. “What kind of adult would I be if you grew up not knowing how to save money?”

“Tao has a point,” ventured Takeo. “I suppose I could get it for you this time—”

“Takeo! That’s not the point of this!”

“You want Rael to save money, don’t you?”

Karias smiled to himself at their conversation, momentarily forgetting their precarious situation. It came crashing back to him when Rajak dug his nails into forearm on the window-side where the others couldn’t see.

“Ah, how much longer?” Karias inquired out loud. “This isn’t a long drive, is it?”

M-21’s eyes met his in the mirror. They carried their usual exasperated quality.

“No. Few more minutes.”

“Few more minutes,” repeated Karias cheerily, hoping to convey to Rajak that this was a positive thing, but he only got rewarded with a sharper dig of nails.

“Maybe on the way back we’ll go by foot…”

“Really?” Tao asked, surprised. “It’s that uncomfortable?”

“No,” said Rajak flatly.

“ _Right,_ of course not.” Tao immediately dropped the topic.

Karias sighed. They would need to work on that. At a later time, though; for now he was more concerned with saving his own skin, because if this grand idea of his went South one more time Rajak was not going to take it very kindly.

Rajak preoccupied himself with thinking of other things, unpleasant things. This was hardly the time and place for such blatant indecency, and he could not believe Karias had had the audacity to suggest it and more than he could believe he had agreed to it. He thought of mess, disorganization—torn washi tape, crumpled deliveries, late reports by family heads in his Clan—individuals he was less than fond of, such as certain peers in the Agvain Clan—none of which seemed to be doing anything to calm his arousal. The incessant, irregular stimulation offered by the plug that was not even turned on had already made him wet with precome, adding to the mess in his panties from before; it was damp between his thighs and the air condition only made it worse, making him feel cold and compelled to seek Karias’s warmth behind him, the arms wrapped securely around his waist no longer good enough. He grit his teeth behind his mask and restrained himself. Surely he had endured worse.

Karias rested his chin against his back with casual familiarity, turning his head to talk to Tao and Takeo. Rajak reflexively clenched around the plug, his impatience and desperation growing. He had to endure it. He had to, or the consequences would be—

The car pulled to a stop, and M-21 looked over the driver’s seat.

“Get out,” he ordered everyone. “I’ll park and join you inside, so just find our seats till then.”

“And get snacks,” said Rael, unbuckling his seatbelt. “I’m coming with you in case you forget.”

“Rael stays. Everyone else, out.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.”

Rael had always thought the universe was particularly fond of laughing at him, but this was doing too much.

“I’m sorry,” said Tao, who was hiding behind Takeo as a shield. “I thought it got the right numbers, I swear!”

“They’re _three different rows?_ ” exclaimed Rael. “That one is too close to the screen, this one has a fucking tall person in front of my seat, and the last one is at the back where people fuck!”

M-21 winced when said _fucking tall person_ looked around at them with a glare.

Rael brazenly flipped him off and turned back to his group like he hadn’t just done that.

“This is a disaster. I’m never trusting you with booking again.”

Takeo sighed, pushing Tao away from him, “We _can_ switch seats—”

“It is a crime to sit in the corner of the row.”

M-21 tapped him pointedly on the shoulder. “People are staring. We’re blocking the aisle.”

“Just go to the back,” said Tao. “It’s a myth. Nobody actually fucks there.”

Rael narrowed his eyes at the modified human. “Tell me, where are Karias and my brother right now?”

“Huh? They just took the seats at the back but I’m sure you can switch with one of— _ohh_.”

“That’s stupid,” said M-21 incredulously. “Why would they do that?”

“You do tend to overreact when it comes to them,” agreed Tao.

“They are disgusting. I’m not overreacting.”

“You make faces when they just talk to each other.”

“You couldn’t possibly understand.”

Takeo rolled his eyes at all of them. “Just make a decision between here and the seats near the screen.”

Karias watched as, ten rows ahead, Rael and M-21 stood in the aisle with the snacks they’d bought arguing with Tao and Takeo about something or the other. They were attracting a lot of stares and hisses to be quiet, even though it was only advertisements playing now.

“He’s so different from the Noble children I’m used to seeing,” he commented thoughtfully. “Perhaps that behavior would not suit Lukdeonia, but it is refreshing.”

“Such praise is no surprise coming from you,” said Rajak dryly.

Nobody told them to keep quiet, because this was the corner division in the last row, with only four seats, two of the unoccupied before the aisle. Karias noted with interest that there were only a handful of people at the back in general; were they not the most sought-after seats?

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Rajak refused to comment, sinking further into the shadows of his wall-corner. He had both hands in the pockets of his sweater, and upon closer inspection, was only a little less fidgety than before.

Karias forced his gaze in the direction of the screen. He would much rather watch Rajak, but there was gratification in waiting. His companion was already aching, his pride possibly the only thing preventing him from asking for more. The thought of how impossibly _wet_ he had to be in those delicate lace panties—ones Karias had chosen especially for him, thinking of how it would complement his pale skin—made him want to abandon his own resolve and take him against the wall in the nearest private corner.

As if hearing his thoughts, Rajak groaned quietly at his side. The screen cut off and the movie started, logo credits appearing slowly and dramatically across the screen, backdropped by deep, haunting music. Karias cast a glance at him then and he swore his soul left his body.

Rajak had a hand under his sweater, shamelessly touching himself through his pants. His eyes were shut tight in concentration, and the light from the screen cast a periodic glow on his features, determined and desperate and ridiculously lovely. He splayed his knees open, bumping into Karias, but didn’t mind him at all. His breath hitched before he began a slow, needy thrusting of his hips, both into his hand and to force the vibrator to fuck him from the outside—his face was flushed but his actions were so _indecent_ —Karias couldn’t hold himself back.

He grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop. Rajak glared up at him with half-lidded eyes, beautifully short of breath.

On screen, a dinosaur roared loud enough it shook the entire room. The people in the movie screamed. Some sort of mass evacuation was being implemented.

“I’ll—I’ll help.” Karias carefully lowered his hand. “I’ll help with that.”

Rajak looked away as he brought his own hand to rest on his thigh from under the sweater. Karias felt his way to his cock, finding him hard and wet through his pants, quietly groaning to himself at the discovery. Rajak clutched at his free arm, nails digging in and urging him to move on. Karias tightened his grip around him. He watched with unbidden awe the flickers of expression on Rajak’s face, the way his eyes slipped closed, his lips parted, little breathy exhales escaped him.

Setting a sloppy pace with his fist around Rajak’s cock through the soaked fabric, Karias fumbled with his other hand for the vibrator remote, turning it on without even taking note of the setting. Rajak flinched, his back arching, thrusting his hips shamelessly into Karias’s grip with his arm and the wall for support.

Karias had just enough presence of mind to be thankful that the movie was as loud as it was and that the seats directly in front of them were empty—a lot of cards had fallen into place to allow this to happen, maybe his ancestors were granting him their blessing after all—and proceeded to forget about everything else when Rajak’s pants grew wetter between his legs and he felt it, felt also the incessant vibrations that made him tremble so prettily, heard his sharp intake of breath as he realized he was so close.

“ _Ngh,_ Karias—”

Karias didn’t think twice before he acted. Swiftly, he pulled Rajak by the hips on top of him, into his lap as before, and nearly came himself when Rajak pushed back against him without remorse, grinding himself back against his cock. Karias wasn’t entirely surprised by the pained groan that escaped his own throat when he realized he could feel the back of the vibrator between all their layers.

“Why do you have to be so…so…”

Rajak whimpered, quiet but otherwise without restraint. He took initiative on his own, fucking himself on Karias’s cock and the toy lodged inside of him until he was doubling over and coming with a soft cry.

Karias caught him when he slumped over, spent. The movie had gone eerily quiet, and for a damning second he wondered if people had heard them and saw, but when he pulled Rajak back against his chest to rest his chin on top of his head and look, he found it was only a suspenseful scene, two of the protagonists hiding from a couple of Velociraptors in a decrepit shopping mall.

“I recognize them,” said Rajak. He was finally paying attention to the movie. “My brother has pictures of them on his wall.”

Karias hummed in agreement. He recognized the dinosaurs by name for the same reason. For some reason, Rael liked dinosaurs a lot. Perhaps the Kertias had some connection to them in the past?

“I know what you are thinking. Stop it.”

“Do you think it completely out of the realm of possibility that Nobles were around back then?”

Rajak treated him to a singularly judgmental look, and he dropped the discussion with a sigh.

Still, Karias took some satisfaction out of the fact that he never asked to be let down from his lap.

“That was a dumb ending,” Rael commented, plucking a fry off Takeo’s plate. “It should’ve ended with the humans going extinct and the dino-shifters reclaiming civilization.”

“That’s unrealistic,” said M-21 dryly.

Rael rolled his eyes. “Uh, Earth to M? Was _anything_ about that movie realistic to you?”

“No. And it was your suggestion in the first place.”

“Nobody watches monster movies for _realism_.”

“They could have tried harder.”

Takeo shook his head at them. Without looking down he smacked Tao’s hand away when the hacker tried to steal a fry too.

“That was the stupidest movie I have ever seen,” he offered his opinion. “Everything about the way they depicted guns was completely wrong. I almost couldn’t watch it.”

“That’s your issue with every movie we watch,” Tao pointed out, successfully snagging a fry before Takeo could bat at him. “Be like me! I’ve made peace with the stupid way every movie thinks hacking works. _Pop-up windows._ Ugh. At some point you have to stop being mad and learn to laugh at it.”

“It was a movie about aliens who turn into dinosaurs,” said M-21.

Takeo looked affronted. “Yes, and guns are real things that _exist?_ I don’t see what you’re getting at.”

Tao patted him mournfully on the shoulder. “Someday we’ll find a movie Takeo can watch. You can count on us, Takeo.”

“Thank you, Tao.”

Rael reached for another fry, and Takeo pushed his entire plate closer to him. “You can have them all.”

Tao gaped. “So only I’m not allowed?”

“Yes.”

“I am _hurt_.”

Rael snickered. “Sucks to suck, loser. Hey, pass me some sauce.”

Rajak, to whom the question was directed, looked up from his untouched food. He had been staring at his single sad club sandwich for the past ten minutes.

Rael raised an eyebrow as he wordlessly passed one of the packets of ketchup.

“Hey, you okay?” asked Tao, noticing as well. “Are you allergic or something?”

“Haha, you know we can’t be allergic,” Karias interjected.

“Then why are you acting so fucking _weird?_ ” demanded Rael. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re weird on a normal day but this is starting to creep me out.”

“There is no issue,” said Rajak, quiet and serious.

Rael haphazardly dumped the sauce onto his newly acquired fries. “Yeah? You always act like you have a stick up your ass.”

Karias coughed. Rajak aimed a kick at his shin under the table.

“Uh, it’s probably not a good idea to antagonize your brother, Rael…”

“Ugh.” The young Noble returned to his lunch without a second thought. “I don’t care. He can keep being cursed.” 

Karias exhaled quietly to himself when they were no longer the center of attention. He was beginning to wonder if the risk was too great, but it was a little late to be having such thoughts. The way Rajak glared at his food without making any attempt to appear normal was threatening to give them away.

He discreetly turned down the settings with the remote in his pocket. Rajak shifted, closing and unclosing his legs.

Karias blinked. It had been a mistake to look down. Bad mistake. The hem of the sweater had ridden up, exposing the thighs of his pants, and there was a clear wet stain on his inner thighs that _did things to him_. Karias had to try hard to keep his thoughts from scattering and getting them caught.

“You should…eat your food,” he told him, lamely, a little anxiously. Checked again to make sure no one was looking their way. “I’ll turn it up once you’re done.”

“I do not require food,” said Rajak stiffly.

“You don’t _require_ this either!”

“Wrong.”

Karias groaned. He was about to try persuading his companion again but was interrupted by the screech of tires outside the diner.

Rajak immediately straightened to attention. Karias did not even need to look to know who the new arrival was; and, judging by the surprise of everyone across the table, this was an unexpected visit.

Ragar Kertia got out of his pink Cadillac dressed from head to toe in black, the conflicting aesthetics hell on Karias’s sensitive eyes. Rael was the first to gobble his food down and spring over the bench across Tao and Takeo to run and meet his father outside, and Rajak was not the sort to be hasty but he swiftly got to his feet and followed. Karias gawked at his retreating back. He could not ignore the toy for something as simple as eating, yet summoned the willpower for a conversation with his _father?_

They were all insane. The Kertias were all insane.

Not long after the rest of them stepped outside, Ragar looked up from whatever conversation he’d been having with his sons—Rael had been talking animatedly, gesturing with his hands and being far more expressive than Rajak, who simply stood stiffly next to Ragar like a dutiful guard—and greeted them with a smile.

“I was in the area. I wished to see how your outing was going.”

He looked directly at Karias as he made this comment. Karias felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. Ragar didn’t _look_ threatening, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that the older Kertia was staring beyond his soul and silently judging every filthy thought he had ever had about the man’s son.

“Quite smoothly, Sir! Everyone has been so accommodating, haha…”

“Bitch please,” remarked Rael. “You guys didn’t even watch the movie.”

A cold sweat broke out on his brow. Encompassed by dread for the nth time today, Karias blinked at him, looked to Rajak for help and received nothing but a blank stare, and awkwardly replied, “Of course we did! Why would you think otherwise…?”

Rael shot him a glare that somehow eerily matched the soul-probing look in Ragar’s eyes, and Karias wondered if this was some sort of punishment, if his ancestors in the afterlife were displeased with his behaviour or his lifestyle.

Tao, Takeo and M-21 watched the encounter from afar like they wouldn’t touch it with a six foot barge pole. An insufferable silence hung in the air between Karias the three Kertias, although Ragar somehow managed to look completely oblivious to the tension, before, to everyone’s surprise, Rajak was the one to break it.

“Karias and I will accompany you, Father.”

Karias wondered how many more times today his soul would try to leave his body.

Karias felt as though he were being driven to an execution rather than to an ice cream shop. Rajak had opted to sit in the back with him, eliciting no surprise from Ragar because Ragar _knew_ , and if there was one thing he dreaded more than a gory execution it was spending time in the company of both Kertias at once in an enclosed space when the one he was sleeping with had a vibrator in his ass that Karias wasn’t sure was even turned off, and there was no opportunity to check now.

“I trust you are comfortable in the back, Rajak? You would normally elect to sit beside me.”

Karias glanced at Rajak nervously, knowing it was not out of the realm of possibility for him to just tell his father the truth.

“Yes, Father.”

Ragar’s eyes met his in the mirror. It took every bit of his strength not to immediately look away with guilt.

But Ragar said nothing, and returned to his driving with his eyes on the road. Karias dared to exhale in relief. It was a short-lived relief, however, because the next instant, he felt Rajak tug at his sleeve.

Rajak’s face was prettily flushed, his expression beautifully strained in a manner Karias would normally appreciate to his heart’s content. But right now, recognizing that look for what it was did him no favours.

They could not do this. He knew it, Rajak knew it. There was no way he could afford to come _now_ , but there was no way out of it except by exercising sheer willpower. If he stopped the vibrations entirely there would be a repeat of the incident at breakfast. What’s more—his ancestors had clearly left him for dead, and while he was flattered that they wished to meet him soon, he did not appreciate the means by which they’d decided to go about it.

“How was the film?” Ragar inquired conversationally. Rajak immediately pulled away, restricting himself to his own corner of the back. “Rael was very enthusiastic about it. I am happy to see that a son of mine is so interested in cinema.”

“I enjoyed it immensely, Sir.” Karias pulled his phone from his pocket, bypassing the small remote on the way. He fired off a quick message to Rajak, who fumbled for his own device with shaky hands.

K: _Hold on. It can’t be too far away._

“I wish to study this human art as well, Father.” Entirely seriously.

R: _n_  
  
“Isn’t it fascinating what humans can create with their own hands? I too have dedicated many hours to studying film. I am most fond of the Westerns.”

K: _Think of unpleasant things._

K: _Spoiled milk_

K: _Ink stains_

K: _The Agvain Clan_

Rajak pulled his sweater down, his legs tightening together underneath. That strategy had not worked before.

Ragar continued to talk with great feeling about his interest in cinema and how he had had many adventures in the human world in similar settings to those you would find on-screen, but as much as Rajak would have liked to diligently hang on to his every word, the tremors that ran through his whole body now made it impossible to focus on anything else. He felt trapped, constricted, _denied_ — there was no option available to him that would provide any relief without entirely sacrificing his dignity. The texts from Karias kept coming, but he didn’t look down to read them. He was afraid that if he tore his gaze away from the back of the seat in front of him, he would see that his arousal was obvious, showing despite the thick sweater that stretched to his knees.

Unexpectedly soon, the car started to slow down and he realized they had reached their destination. It was a quaint joint, with a pink and white sign, and the others had arrived before them. Ragar pulled the car into the little parking space the venue afforded.

“I am glad we could spend this time together,” he said with a sincere smile. “We do not get nearly enough time, don’t you think?”

Karias laughed nervously. “How right you are, Sir.”

Ragar’s eyes flashed in the mirror, suddenly turning serious. “I would like a word with you before you go, Karias.”

His pulse stopped working. He was pretty sure he saw the faces of his ancestors, mocking him for his foolish luck.

Rajak merely nodded, apparently not sensing the intimidation lingering in the air, though he was probably just relieved to be out of the cramped space and his father’s presence in such a state.

His _father_. Who knew exactly what was going on, and looked at Karias like he would drive him to the middle of nowhere and leave him stranded for days.

Before Ragar could open his mouth, Karias burst into a flurry on explanations.

“I understand that it was a risk to take, Sir, and perhaps not the most decent choice to take our activities out of the bedroom, although, if you must know, it was my idea, and I hope you will not lay any part of the blame on Rajak—”

“Karias,” said Ragar softly, his voice almost lilting. “Consider this my contribution to today’s outing.”

Karias blinked. The older Kertia had turned around in the driver’s seat, and held out a hundred bill.

“For the ice cream,” he explained, when Karias only stared at him.

“T-Thank you…” He accepted the offering with shaky fingers. “Uh, Sir, I do believe we will not need so much—”

“Keep the change,” said Ragar. “For all your troubles.”

If words could kill, that would have been the finishing blow.

Karias found himself standing still dumbstruck by the stop entrance as the pink Cadillac zoomed out of view. A shiny new bill of too much of money held between both hands.

_Am I a prostitute?_

To Ragar Kertia— it was probably something to that effect.

Rael and the others were crowding around the quaint little café’s display of flavours, debating amongst themselves which were worth blowing money on and which were not. Rajak only stood unobtrusively to the side, like a sentinel, with all his usual rigidity and poise, looking quite intimidating in the sweet and cheery ambiance with its warm yellow lighting and handful of patrons. Theirs was the loudest and most eye-catching group. Karias didn’t know whether to laugh or cringe when a young couple from across the room quietly told their toddler to stop staring at the scary man in the mask.

Feeling somehow the need to make Rajak look less out of place, he stepped up next to him from behind, quite affectionately wrapping an arm around his shoulders. He ignored his questioning look, directing his attention to the bright display of ice-creams.

“See anything that interests you?” he asked conversationally.

Rajak was unnaturally stiff by his side. He seemed to be _containing himself_ , almost, his every sensitive sense on sudden high alert at Karias’s proximity.

“Oi,” Rael called at them, scowling. “Are you going to decide already? You can go be gross later when we’re not around.”

Karias coughed, taken aback but not surprised at all by the young Kertia’s outburst. It was highly embarrassing to be called out so openly and in such a brash manner.

“Ah, sure. I think I will have the…” His eyes did a quick sweep of his options. “The red velvet cheesecake flavour! And you, Rajak?”

Rajak stared at the rows of ice cream as if they had insulted his father. Remembering belatedly, Karias discreetly thumbed the remote off, from its lowest setting. Rajak’s responsive flinch was felt by him, but hidden by the way he held him close to his side. Karias absently wondered how close he had been to coming—between now and the car some time had passed; had he already come, before Karias had joined him? Perhaps he had fallen behind the rest of the group or remained outside for a second longer to pull himself together—perhaps he had not gotten that far, and was still steadily leaking into his delicate blue lace panties, and—Karias could not imagine how much the material would have been soaked by now, how _wet_ it was against his skin, if cum had dampened the insides of his thighs—

“I will have the cotton candy.”

Karias snapped out of his increasingly inappropriate thoughts, but never quite recovered. Rajak was suddenly far more composed than he himself was. Did he…really have to wait much longer? He had not anticipated having such great difficulty restraining himself. His thoughts started to wander again.

They found themselves seated at two of the café’s small round tables pushed together with the rest of their group. Rajak had chosen a flavour of ice cream to compliment his favourite journaling aesthetics, which was endearing enough on its own, but impossible to ignore was the careful, demure way in which his little pink tongue traced at the soft ridges of the ice cream in its cone, angling his head just enough to do so, his eyes closed, long lashes touching his cheeks.

It was unfair. How could he not even be aware of what he was doing? Karias was restless, his own knees jittering under the table. Rajak made a soft, appreciative sound with his lips, and he swore he nearly lost it.

“Gross,” said Rael from across the table. He wasn’t even looking their way.

“I don’t know this child,” insisted Tao when Rajak glared up in their direction. “I have no association with him.”

Rael rolled his eyes. “*Please,* like you didn’t agree with me on the way here that they’re—”

Tao clamped a hand over his mouth.

“Haha, don’t mind him! I didn’t say anything—”

Rael bit his hand, making him yelp and jump away. “Hypocrite.”

“Did you just _bite me_ , you little—”

“Rael, what have I told you about biting people?” Takeo asked patiently. “That’s gremlin behaviour. That’s not how you win an argument. You are not a raccoon.”

Rael snorted. “Hey, if anyone is a furry weeb here—”

Tao kicked him under the table, cutting him off, and got kicked harder in turn. Takeo sighed, long-suffering. M-21 did not even seem to notice the commotion.

Rajak was just finishing his ice cream when he felt Karias discreetly tap at his elbow. He did not look his way—the Kertia Clan specialized in secrecy and secretive communication; it would be heinous not to recognize this gesture for what it was—before Karias cleared his throat and inquired of the others, cheerily, “Do you mind if we go for a walk? I would love to see more of the area and look at the other cafés and bakeries! I think it’s so quaint and cozy, it would be a shame not to do some exploring, haha…”

“Well, y’all can go,” dismissed Rael. “I’ve been here too many times already. We’re not going to wait for you.”

“Can you find your way home?” inquired Takeo, diplomatically, over Rael’s brashness.

“I think we’ll manage just fine! Please, it has been a long day. You don’t have to wait for us.”

Rajak finished, set his paper cup down.

“No.”

Karias blinked, taken aback. “No?”

“I wish to return home as well.”

The look he shot Karias dared him to argue any further, and Rajak did not understand him right now—was he also not impatient to bring their…activities to a satisfying end? He did not think he could stand any more of this relentless edging—he was impatient, aching, and if Karias did not put his cock inside of him within the next twenty minutes, he was fairly certain his impulse to do something violent would break as well. He was barely holding on as it were.

Karias seemed to not be using his head at all, and disagreed with a shake of his head.

“Come now, Rajak. Is to learn more about the human world not why we are here today?”

Rajak narrowed his eyes at Karias. What was he playing at? Did he wish to make him wait _longer?_

“For fuck’s sake,” came Rael’s voice, cutting through the tension. “You’re asking for privacy _now?_ After you’ve been eye-fucking and acting weird the whole day?”

“What are you talking about? We have not been eyef—”

“Ahaha, that’s settled then!” Karias clapped his hands once. “Rajak, let’s go! You want to return home sooner, right? Let’s start early.”

Rajak was left with little choice but to follow his lead, promising silently that he would make him regret it if he was only doing this to prolong his suffering.

They cut an attractive pair walking down the pavements aligned with little pasty shops, cafes and general hang-out joints. Rajak was aware that he did not appear in the brightest of spirits, especially not so next to Karias, whose cheery disposition and clear enthusiasm of their surroundings was beginning to grate on his nerves.

It was not fair that Karias seemed so unaffected by his state when he himself was growing increasingly desperate—it was doubly an insult that he was making him wait even longer. It took every bit of his concentration to maintain a poised, dignified stride as he kept at Karias’s pace, as if the toy lodged deep inside of him and pressing relentlessly into his perineum wasn’t making his thighs tremble and his cock leak, and hadn’t been doing so for the past five hours.

Rajak wasn’t paying as much attention to his surroundings as he usually did, focused solely on holding back his orgasm, which was why when Karias came to an abrupt halt at the mouth of an alleyway with no crowd at all, he was caught completely off guard by the drastic change of environment.

“Why are we here?” he asked impatiently. “There is nothing for you to see here. We may as well head home without wasting any more time.”

“Oh, we’re not done sightseeing,” Karias turned to face him. “But you’ve been like this the whole day—wouldn’t you say it’s time for a reward?”

Rajak was too far gone to be embarrassed by the swell of hope he felt at those words. _Finally._ He had not thought he would be able to bear it for much longer.

“Yes. Do not—delay any further, Karias.”

Karias pulled him by the wrist into the alleyway, and he had probably used his exceptional range of vision to find one with no people present, and Rajak let him take over. He shuddered in anticipation as Karias palmed him through his trousers, pushed the sweater up and made him hold the hem as he hastily undid the clasps, letting the thick material drop and pool at his feet. Rajak reflexively pressed his thighs together, feeling how wet his skin was between them, feeling the cum streak down his thighs in narrow tracks and Karias’s heated gaze on him, and his legs were pushed apart and he pressed his knuckles to his lips as his back hit the wall as Karias urgently tugged his panties down do his knees.

He didn’t dare look to see how he’d soaked them, keeping his eyes shut and waiting for Karias’s touch instead—without his pants in the way, for the first time since they’d started this—but it never came.

“Karias—”

Karias didn’t acknowledge him, busy roughly fisting his own cock. Rajak stared, his breath catching in his throat as he realized what his reward was meant to be.

“Karias, I—”

He came with a quiet groan, directing his cock towards the panties around Rajak’s knees, wetting the crotch of them with his own cum. Rajak held his breath, unable to look away from the mess that added to his own, but he was wholly unprepared for when Karias pulled his panties back up. Rajak whimpered, shivering at the feeling of fresh cum on his cock and between his legs, making him even more deliciously wet and desperate. He gripped Karias’s shoulder, the tone of his voice broken, pleading.

“Make me cum, Karias, _please—_ ”

Karias pressed an entirely innocent kiss to his knuckles before drawing away and redressing. A distressed noise of protest tore from his throat as he reached out, too far gone to care how wanton he appeared, but Karias did not make it easy for him, and only pulled his trousers back up, fastening them swiftly and pulling his sweater back down to hide the evidence of his desperation.

“We’ll be home soon,” he promised, with another gentle kiss, to his forehead this time. “You can be patient until then, can you not?”

Rajak whined, his grip on Karias’s shirtsleeves tightening further. He shifted on his feet, completely unable to ignore the wetness grazing his cock and his entrance, how he steadily soaked the panties himself. He shivered at the slightest touch, flinching when Karias pulled him into a warm, reassuring embrace—too far gone to make demands by intimidation.

“It won’t be much longer.” Karias exhaled shakily. “You have…no idea how much I want to be inside you right now.”

Rajak whimpered, hunching his shoulders in on himself. He clenched around the toy lodged inside of him, its girth nowhere near as satisfying as what he was currently being denied.

“I want to cum…”

“Soon,” Karias assured him. “Bear with me for a little longer, and when we get home, you can cum as many times as you like. How does that sound?”

“I want to cum now—”

“The things you do to me…” Karias dropped his hand between them, sneaking his hand under the sweater and palming him through his pants. Rajak pressed needily him, grinding against his palm with little thrusts of his slight hips, the sweetest sounds of frustration slipping past his lips. Karias did not let him get very far, withdrawing his hand at the last moment. Rajak made a broken sound of protest.

“I seem to have so little self-control around you,” Karias sighed. “You are so utterly unfair.”

Rajak had been following Karias for around an hour since they’d left the others when it dawned on him that he had a problem. He halted abruptly in his tracks, snapping out of his half-dazed state as he registered the wet front of pants, the slick leaking down the insides of his thighs to an alarming degree and the way his cock was completely hard, straining against his pants and almost noticeable through the sweater, which had also turned slightly damp—

Karias belatedly noticed that he’d fallen behind, turning around to inquire. Rajak’s eyes, narrowed in desperation, half-lidded in arousal and embarrassment so strong that he could not bring himself to move met his, which widened in turn. Karias strode over quickly, making sure to shield him from view of the pedestrians on the rather busy street, not that anyone seemed particularly interested in stopping to stare at strangers. He silently thanked his ancestors for this much.

“Are you…can you walk?”

Rajak dipped his head, shaking it once. A sure negative. He would not think a task too great for him unless he had exceptional reason to doubt his capability—which, of course, he knew better than Karias’s wild imagination exactly what state he found himself in.

Karias told himself to stay calm. They’d been in worse straits than this. Far worse. Rajak may well stab him once this was all over and he’d probably deserve it, but right now he needed to get them home as quickly and inconspicuously as possible.

In a flash of inspiration an idea occurred to him, but there was hardly the time to cross-examine it, and he instead followed through without a thought.

“Perhaps…allow me to carry you on my back? It can…pass off as an injury…”

Rajak did not argue. It was entirely possible that this was simply due to the fact that he too was out of options or ideas. He silently followed Karias’s lead in being lifted onto his back, pressed against him with his arms securely underneath his thighs. He wound his own arms around Karias’s neck for the stability it offered, not failing to register despite everything how his hardness dug into his companion’s back and that much of close contact offered a delicious friction he had gone so long without.

Karias was pretty sure his soul left his body and fell back when Rajak _mewled_ by his ear, starting to subconsciously grind himself shamelessly against his back.

He really could not do this. Rajak was light, his weight only enough to be indicative of his presence, and impossibly petite and precious in his hold even as he sighed with contentment and rubbed himself against him, hard and hot and wet through his pants, and really, how was he supposed to get anything done or move forward when Rajak did not go easy on him at all? It was—so unfair—

Rajak groaned, burying his face in Karias’s shoulder as he was carried. He did not pay attention to their pace and notice his companion’s own irregular, halting gait as much as he should have, too consumed with the vibrations that pressed his sweet spot from inside and out, the steadily building orgasm at the base of his cock. He clenched around the shape of the vibrator, a frustrated whimper slipping past his lips when it was simply not enough—he wanted Karias, inside him, pounding into him with an unforgiving pace as his body was made to twist and writhe in spacious sheets, he wanted to be touched, _properly_ , with no clothing in the way, he wanted to cum on Karias’s cock over and over until it made every bit of waiting today worthwhile and then he wanted to be held down and _fucked_ in place while Karias spoke of how good and dutiful he was in this and everything else—Rajak did not often long so shamelessly for praise but he did deserve as much for his efforts today, but he had not been making idle threats when he’d said he didn’t appreciate being made of wait, either. He gasped softly into Karias’s neck as his climax was upon him.

Rajak groaned, frustrated when he didn’t cum. His body was oversensitive and he had already cum so much that his orgasm eluded him, releasing in only a short burst before his body went taut again, far from completely sated. He was still hard and aching. Karias’s grip on his thighs went white, digging into his skin. He buried his face in the back of his companion’s shirt.

He didn’t know how much time passed between Karias carrying him and finally arriving home, but it was far too long. He had been so focused on keeping what little composure he had left when they were in public and attracting stares from strangers that the mere sight of the front door brought back his need with overwhelming force, and Karias coughed as his hold around his neck turned suffocating but Rajak knew he could survive it. They were here, he would soon be able to let go, _finally_ , and get what he needed—

Karias cursed, finding the front door locked. Rajak gritted his teeth, bearing with it. Only a while longer. A while longer and he could finally—

The door was opened and the immediate stiffening of every muscle in Karias’s body was a solid indication of who was on the other side.

Ragar Kertia greeted them with the sunniest smile that could grace his stern, graceful features, and Karias wished his ancestors had taken his soul already. On his back, Rajak was trembling—on the verge of orgasm, unable to get there quiet yet or deliberately holding it off for when they were alone and his pride would be safe—and Karias could _not_ do this. He could not deal with two Kertias at the same time. He was not built for this.

“I was told you elected to stay behind in order to experience more of the human world,” he said conversationally.

“Ah, yes. Yes, we…did.” A cold sweat broke on brow. Rajak’s presence at his back, urgent and wanting, was far too obvious to ignore. “Pleasant weather today, haha.”

Ragar blinked, his eyes darting to Rajak. An expression far too knowing and sympathetic alighted his serene features as he stepped aside.

“It has been a long day. I will not stand in the way of your enjoyment.”

“Th-Thank you for your consideration, Sir…”

Rajak groaned softly in his ear, and Karias was off without a second glance, his haste both because he needed to see and attend to Rajak before he went insane with wanting and because he wished to get as far away from his father as possible.

They arrived at the guest bedroom assigned to Karias with no further incident except for Takeo crossing the hallway, sparing them a single glance and disappearing into his own room without a word.

“Fuck,” swore Karias out loud, shutting the door behind them with his side and making their way over to the bed with mindless urgency. “Fuck, shit—”

He didn’t swear out loud when he could help it. He couldn’t help it. He was just as wanting as Rajak probably was. Just as needy, actually of the mind to skip over any foreplay entirely. He let Rajak down as gently as he could without giving into his own impatience.

Rajak, who gasped brokenly as soon as he was let down, fingers curling into the sheets at his side as his hips jerked off the mattress once, twice and he was cumming with a loud, utterly broken cry, cum visibly soaking the exposed front of his pants even more, spreading to the damp streaks in the fabric around his thighs. He shivered, face flushed and eyes screwed shut as he rode out his orgasm, thrusting his hips into nothing with his feet planted on the mattress, the view of his wet pants and the shape of the vibrator in his ass through them completely obscene and shameless.

He hadn’t even come down from his orgasm when Karias was upon him, claiming his mouth in a biting kiss as Rajak grinded his cock against his knee while he drove himself to breathlessness with their kiss.

“Ngh— _please_ —" 

“The things you do to me,” Karias growled. “Are not fair at all, Rajak. I hope you’re ready to answer for it.”

Rajak only let his head fall back against the pillow, tightening his legs around his knee. He left a wet smear on Karias’s own pants as he desperately sought out what friction he could.

Karias pulled at the stretchy fabric of his sweater, exposing just enough skin for him to kiss his neck, use his teeth—urgently, though, and he knew he was only doing this much to fulfill a habitual quota of foreplay before moving onto fucking Rajak, because it was his own principles here—but they were both impatient, and he’d kept him waiting for too long anyway. Rajak whined, his legs tightening. Karias pulled away with the littlest sliver of blood on his fangs when he felt Rajak move.

He was greeted with the utterly unfair sight of Rajak attempting to dispense of his pants himself, weakly trying to pull apart the clasps with one hand while he brazenly palmed himself with the other, digging the heel of his hand into his own cock through the fabric, pressing down on himself, groaning at the pressure. Karias had just enough presence of mind to stop him by catching both his wrists.

“Please.” His own voice was half-heavy, desperate. “Allow me?”

Rajak whimpered, nodding his urgency. Swallowing, Karias undid his pants, pulling them apart with slightly unsteady hands.

The shape of his cock through the pale blue lace panties—which just from the initial glimpse appeared absolutely soaked, soaked to the point of transparency—was obvious, hard, barely contained. Karias met some resistance in tugging his trousers down his hips because the material stuck to his thighs; he had to pause to take that in, to note that Rajak was so wet between his legs that his pants clung to him, coming away with the same sort of sound one observed when peeling away clothes drenched in rain. And as he tugged them further down, past his hips and his upper thighs, it became even more evident that he had leaked through his panties to an obscene degree—the slick trails lead all the way down to the junction of his knees, the top of his calves damp upon closer inspection, and his panties were darkest at the crotch, sticking firmly to the shape of him, the base of his cock and the curve of his ass, stuffed with the vibrator whose presence was fully obvious at a glance.

Karias brushed his lips over the shape of him through his panties, tentative in his awe of seeing Rajak in a state such as this. He could feel how soaked the material had become, feel his cock hard and aching under the thin layer between them, every single little tremor that ran through Rajak’s desperate, wanton body. Karias held his hips in place without much force, feeling a little overwhelmed himself, pressing his delicate kisses to the sliver of skin above the waistband, his sense of urgency diluted with the more important matter of appreciating the sight before him.

“ _Ngh…_ ”

Karias pushed away on one arm, prompted by Rajak’s fingers curling in his hair and tugging. He watched, stunned into stupid silence, as Rajak spread his legs wider, reaching under the fabric with a hand to tug it out of the way, looking with pleading and wanting eyes up at him. He was reminded to snap out of his haze and pull out the vibrator, which was turned off by this point. Rajak whimpered as it left him empty and clenching around nothing.

“Karias…please, Karias—”

He reached down underneath himself, the panties just out of the way to give Karias an unhindered view of the way he spread himself open on two fingers in shameless invitation.

He—could not take much more of Rajak. There was no way he could endure that. Rajak spread himself wider, tilting his hips up, his face impossibly flushed and eyes glassy, and Karias lost the last bit of resolve he had been hanging onto.

Divesting himself of his own pants faster than he had ever probably done and pulling the wet panties down to his thighs, Karias lifted his open legs to wrap around his sides, which they did, eagerly, and Karias would have teased him for it had he not been so desperate himself. Rajak flinched, went rigid when he felt him at his entrance, a soundless gasp tearing out of his throat as he pushed into him and his back arched and—he came as soon as Karias hit inside of him, a narrow line of cum shooting out of his cock without warning.

Karias groaned, wrapping his legs more firmly around his waist. Rajak’s thighs were damp, the panties stretched around them making it harder for him to move freely but Karias was loathe to get rid of them just yet. He fucked into him, hard and hardly patient, making Rajak’s little sounds turn into airy intakes of breath and higher pitched cries as he set an unapologetic pace fucking him, hitting the deepest spot inside of him remorselessly, repeatedly, fixing his hips to tilt further upwards to reach deep every time until Rajak’s legs were nearly around his shoulders and he was gasping his name over and over.

“Karias—Karias, I—ngh, _hn—_ ”

At one particularly hard thrust, Rajak’s voice broke, his cry so loud that Karias was certain it was more than just the two of them who would have heard. He whimpered, shuddering, pleading for nothing in particular as Karias continued to fuck him and his sweet spot that was oversensitive from having the vibrator massage him for hours. He was—deliciously, ridiculously _wet_ inside, and it had been a good idea to prepare him in advance because there was no way he could have waited as long now.

“Hnh, I— _please_ —"

“How many times did you cum today?” he asked, uncaring of the lightly teasing tone to his own voice. “Really, Rajak, you have a talent for being absolutely shameless. You’re still so tight.”

Rajak made a soft, tortured sound, despite his words attempting to pull him closer, deeper in with his legs at his back. Karias didn’t tease him further; he fucked him exactly the way he wanted, until Rajak was crying out and cumming, again, the force of it enough to paint his face wet.

Karias didn’t relent, only slowing down enough to lean over him, tug his mask down and kiss him deeply. Rajak made a choked sound into their kiss, swallowing around nothing when Karias brazenly fucked his mouth with his tongue, the act made messy and obscene with the cum on his cheeks, which Karias made a show of tasting, kissing his face and sucking his lower lip and holding his chin down in place so he remained in place enough to take what he was being given. A helpless whimper caught in his throat as he clenched wantonly around his companion’s cock buried inside him, urging him to move, to continue as mercilessly as he had before. Karias only slowed down to a complete stop.

“Hm? Didn’t you just cum, Rajak?”

Rajak turned away from his bright, knowing gaze. His face was prettily flushed, more obviously now that the mask was off.

“You promised…”

Karias exhaled heavily. Really, this was—far too much.

“I did. Do you want to cum again, Rajak? How many do you have left in you?”

Rajak didn’t meet his gaze, slipping his eyes closed, clenching around him needily. Karias almost broke then and gave in but was beaten to it—Rajak shifted his hips, pushing them back into the mattress, trying to take him in deeper, his feet at his back urgently encouraging. His cock was still half-hard and leaking at the tip, making a mess on his stomach, and the panties stretched around his calves nearly in Karias’s face when he drew back.

“Hurry…”

Karias couldn’t resist burying his nose in the sodden panties, indulging in the concentrated smell of Rajak that clung to them. Rajak impatiently dug his ankles into his back.

“Okay, okay! Let me just—take these off for now.”

He peeled them away and off his legs when Rajak complyingly spread them, but he had vague plans in the back of his head, so did not toss them entirely aside just yet. Rajak wasted no time in wrapping his freed strong legs around his shoulders, groaning as the shift in position caused him to sink deeper inside, hitting the oversensitive and abused spot that made white streak across his vision.

Karias gripped his hips and started to fuck him again, and if Rajak had been loud before, there was no doubt he could be heard far beyond their room this time.

“Hn—ah, _ah,_ Karias, _Karias—_ "

He was relentless, setting a brutal pace he knew Rajak was more than willing to take. They had been doing this long enough now for him to be intimately familiar with his companion’s ways, and being overwhelmed and oversensitive and still needing more was one trait of Rajak’s that chipped away at his sanity each time. When it got like this, Karias barely knew the severity of his own actions, though it was ingrained in him to be careful, because Rajak would push him so far and ask for so much without using any elaborate words at all. His body language became inviting, _needy_ , his voice broke and his tone pleaded. At a particularly hard thrust, Rajak’s back arched beautifully off the sheets, fingers tightening in them and pulling them further away from the edges they’d come loose from.

“Karias—!”

At the next hard thrust he was tripping over the edge, clenching around Karias’s cock and cumming, white streaks making a mess on his delicately defined stomach, which the sweater had fallen up from at their angle. Ignoring Rajak’s tortured whimpers, or perhaps because of it, Karias reached over to finally pull the sweater over his head, being rid of it at last, carelessly tossed over the edge of their bed. He wasted no time in gripping Rajak’s thighs to cage him more firmly as he simply continued to fuck him, drawing breathy gasps and stray tears as more cum leaked from his untouched cock, uncontrollably, like his body was made for it.

Rajak tightened almost painfully around him, making a soft, broken sound before his breath hitched and he sobbed, the shape of a name on his lips.

“Really, Rajak? Again?”

Rajak blinked tears out of his eyes, covering his face with a forearm as soon as he registered he was crying. But his body betrayed him and forced another orgasm from his cock, and his arm hid nothing at all when he shivered and jerked, entirely vulnerable and helpless in this state. Karias moved to hover over him, shielding him from eyes that were not present in this room. It was an act of consideration—Rajak, for all his shamelessness when he got like this, would not allow anyone but Karias for a witness. It made him feel honoured and a little giddy—and touched, and so ridiculously in love, whether or not that last sentiment was returned. He placed a kiss to Rajak’s damp forehead.

“Shall we stop?” A gentle inquiry, with no personal preference creeping into the way he said it. He had a pretty good idea as to the answer he would get, but he liked to play it safe nonetheless.

Rajak shook his head, shameless enough to ask for more despite everything, although the prettiest scarlet tint touched the sharp edges of his cheeks. His chest rose and fell rhythmically, panting quietly, his eyes clearing of their glassy tint. He was still welcoming and tight around Karias, warm and obscenely slick inside. Karias barely remembered when he’d himself climaxed, too caught up in Rajak and giving him all that he could. He did not even know if he had; it did not matter. He could think of no better reward than this right here, being allowed the privilege afforded to no one else to see Rajak in this state, beautiful and spent and vulnerable, and ever so resilient and needy, clenching around his cock in a wordless plea for more. Karias was more than happy to oblige.

Rajak swallowed his strained, appreciative groans as Karias set a gentler pace this time, dragging against him slowly, luxuriously, as though they had all the time in the world. It made oversensitive places tingle, his body shivering, arching delicately, legs around Karias’s sides slackening, tightening, relaxing. He thought back on how long he had waited for this—for gratification at last, and this brand of treatment that Karias bestowed upon him when he hardly asked for it and possibly did not deserve it.

“You were so stunning today,” Karias said, a little breathless, though he did not break his pace. Rajak bit his lip as he thrust particularly deep, touching a spot inside him that had had far too much attention the past several hours. “You are always, don’t get me wrong—but I’ve been waiting so long for this.”

“Mn…” He could barely find it in himself to speak words. Exhaustion and pleasure were finally recognizing the other and he could feel himself succumb to both at the same rapidly increasing rate.

Karias brushed the hair out of his eyes, the gesture impossibly tender. He wrapped a hand around Rajak’s cock—half-hard still, slick, especially responsive to his touch, working him lovingly, with the utmost consideration and care. Rajak’s breath hitched as his head fell back, exposing the sweat-streaked line of his throat, his eyes fluttering closed. He was too worn to be embarrassed by the way he steadily leaked precum into Karias’s hand. It made the slide of aching skin on skin that much more potent, and Rajak felt it immensely.

“ _Karias…_ ”

A last breathless utter, a content sigh, and he was cumming again, weakly, soaking his companion’s fingers and adding to the mess on his stomach. Rajak shuddered pleasantly as he came down from his high, tired and sated at long last. He only groaned when Karias followed shortly after a few thrusts, filling him—he was so, _so_ full, he could feel the cum trickling out of him, trailing down the curve of his ass. The sheets underneath were cold and damp.

Karias dropped his head down beside him, not pulling out just yet. Rajak absently glanced to his side, where Karias buried his face in the sheets next to his shoulder.

“You are going to be the end of me, I swear…”

He was more than acquainted with Karias’s theatrics, but the often-repeated words evoked in him something like warmth, something close to satisfaction yet somehow distinct from it.

Karias pushed himself up on both arms. Rajak mourned the loss of contact and fullness when he slipped out of him, though it did result in freshly wetting the sheets between his legs. Rajak shifted, clenching around nothing, indulging simply in the feeling of being slick inside. He closed his eyes, the prettiest flush touching his cheeks anew. Karias smiled, entirely knowing, though Rajak couldn’t bring himself to feel much shame now.

“Do you mind waiting while I get you something to drink?”

He cracked his eyes open to consider Karias. He was—ever so thoughtful and sentimental. In this particular space of mind, Rajak felt tempted to reach out and respond in kind.

“Nnh…”

Karias chuckled, stealing a kiss from his lips.

“Understandable. I will only take five minutes.”

Unable to grasp full words, Rajak simply nodded. He missed the warmth of another body as soon as Karias left him for said task. He missed—Karias, in particular, although that was absurd; Karias was never far away, had never been unreachable by him. He did not want to think of what this meant, if it meant anything at all. They were simply...constants, to each other. He was no stranger either, to the fact that no one else would be permitted to see him this way.

Rajak was dozing off when Karias returned with a mug of warm milk. It was something of a tradition of theirs, that Karias would bring him milk from the fridge that had spent four minutes in the microwave, served in the little glass mug with a small drawing of a cat on it, a gift from his father for his stay here. Rajak accepted it with quiet thanks in both hands, his eyes closing serenely as he took the first sip. Karias placed an affectionate kiss to the top of his curls when he drew back from the mug.

“Karias.”

Karias watched him dotingly. “Yes, my dearest.”

Rajak’s eyes darted towards the foot of the bed.

“What do you plan on doing with that?”

“With what, love?’

“That.”

Karias regretfully ripped his gaze away from Rajak, following the line of his vision.

“Oh.”

The panties. Of course. The ones that were positively drenched in cum and smelled strongly of Rajak. That he had set aside for later.

“Nothing really, haha…”

Rajak treated him to an unamused look.

“…I had meant to…appreciate it, a little more.”

“I shall not ask further.”

“It’s—no, I mean—”

“Noted.”

Karias paled, but Rajak seemed unbothered, returning to his milk. With a sigh, he joined him on their bed, content to be by his side in companionable silence.

Rajak lifted the mug from his lips.

“I must write my report.”

Karias was smacked in the face with the actual reality of their situation at the reminder of his dreaded _reports_.

“You don’t _have to_ …”

“Do not be absurd. I must update my Father of all notable events of my stay here. We have discussed this.”

“I-If you say so…”

Someone up there in the afterlife, where Noble souls went when they left their material bodies, definitely had a score to settle with Karias Blerster.

Rael hated chores. Just like any teenage boy, a normal one, he detested having to pull his weight and do his part for the household. Of course living with many others meant his workload was less, but his brother’s contributions barely counted. Rael had once found him sweeping the floor with the broom held in a single hand, not catching any of the dirt. He also had no measure of how much dish liquid was too much and once used up the entire bottle to clean five plates. Frankenstein had asked Rael to take over such tasks from him without giving him a choice in the matter.

This was why Rael found himself headed towards the laundry room after setting up the drying racks on the rooftop (because _someone_ had broken the dryer by sheer force of ignorance). He was almost certain it was his turn to collect and dry the laundry today and he preferred to get it over with as soon as possible, with plans to spend the rest of the evening at Suyi’s place with Nibbles.

He was three steps away from the room to his left when he caught a glimpse of long blonde hair disappearing within.

“Ah—Sir Ragar! Good evening…”

Rael blinked. Karias? He edged closer to the door, wondering at their interaction. Careful to stay as blended into he shadows as possible so as not to get caught eavesdropping, he peered into the room.

Karias had something obviously and overtly hidden behind his back. A half-filled laundry basket was by his knees, the washing machine open and half of its contents piling out. Father nodded in greeting.

“It is your turn for this chore?”

“Haha, not as such, but I thought I would take the burden off someone else.”

Rael raised an eyebrow. Had he misjudged Karias? Of course, that Noble in particular was odd for his kind and far less stuck-up; Rael could almost like him, if he weren’t so closely associated with Rajak.

Father smiled, and even through his mask, there was something—unusual about that smile. It was unnervingly serene and _knowing_. Karias was starting to look a little pale.

“I see. I wondered if it had anything to do with your activities yesterday, but I am perhaps mistaken.”

Rael would have found Karias’s expression at his words hilarious had it also not struck him at the same time that his Father was referring to—a confirming of suspicions, if you will—

_Fucking hell, why did I need to hear that?!_

Rael backed away and left the shadows, using his natural gift of speed to get the hell away from the laundry room before anything more cursed came out of either Nobles’ mouth.

He couldn’t wait to move out of this house, even if it meant no split chores.

**Author's Note:**

> Main series of the Modern Kertia verse: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071620  
> The Modern Kertia Expansion Pack (https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Noblesse_Modern_Kertias): a collection of works set in the same AU. More Karjak stuff on there... (^///^)
> 
> Join the Cadiscord Etrama di Raizel discord server!  
> https://discord.gg/Ad97bDS23Q


End file.
